Blind Ambition
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: The sequel to Blind Date.... ever wonder exactly how the blind date between Stephanie and Chris came about? Was it really through an Internet Dating Service? Part Two of a Three Part Series.


Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the WWE, Vince McMahon, or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. The only thing owned by me is my imagination;-)

A/N: This one is dedicated to Nina.

Three months later…

Christian walked backstage with a grin and a swagger. His plan with Trish had worked like a charm and he couldn't have been happier about it. It had taken a few weeks of nagging Trish on his part but it finally came together without a hitch and worked out so much better than he had planned. He rubbed his hands together in glee as he walked up the hallway. He walked up the girls' locker room and knocked on the door.

Trish smiled when she heard the knock. Only Christian knocked on the locker room door that way. She glanced into the showers to make sure that there wasn't anybody around. She then hollered, "Come in."

Christian walked inside and smiled. He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey babe. How's your day so far?"

"It's been great," Trish said with a mischievous grin. "How about yours?"

"Mine too," Christian said.

"You know," Trish said walking over in front of her boyfriend with a sweet smile. "I have to say _our_ plan worked out beautifully."

"I know," Christian said with a smirk. "I'm not ashamed to say that it went off _perfectly_."

Trish grinned. "I know but it wouldn't have worked that way without _my_ help. You need to remember that."

"How could I forget?" Christian asked reaching down and kissing her again. "Besides, if it wasn't for _your_ cousin at the Internet dating service, who knows how long it would have took them two to get together?"

"I know, you need to _always_ remember that teeny weenie little fact," Trish said with a smirk.

Chris was standing backstage watching his girlfriend work. He had to admit that it still stunned him at times to think of Stephanie that way but he couldn't imagine his life without her now. It was as if they were soul mates that were meant to find each other. She had made his life so much better than it was before. He saw Stephanie glance over at him and winked at her.

Stephanie smiled back and gave him a wink of her own. She was still in awe at times that they were a couple. He was just the sweetest guy and a gentleman to boot. She never thought she would find a man like that but she did. It still puzzled her that it was Chris; she had always liked Chris but she never saw him as a guy that she would be interested in until their 'blind date' three months ago. They had been inseparable ever since.

Chris swaggered over to his girlfriend with a gleam in his eyes. He knew that without a doubt, his girlfriend was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It also made sure that he told her that on a regular basis. He knew that Stephanie's confidence had been shook up with her failed marriage but that wasn't her fault. She was a great person and he let her know it all the time.

"Hey baby," Chris said bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. "You work too hard."

"Really?" Stephanie said with an amused look on her face. "I tell you what, you tell my father that and see where it gets you."

Chris held his hands up in 'mock' surrender. "I don't _even_ want to go there."

"Good, now I've got to find Christian," Stephanie said with a small smile. "I'll see you later."

"You can count on it," Chris said with a smile watching his girlfriend walk away.

Stephanie felt as though she was walking on air. She knew that Chris was the main reason for that. He had been such a good friend before and now that they were dating, he was her best friend. It was still all so surreal but it was real and she found herself falling more and more for him each day.

She walked up to the girls' locker room door and held up her hand getting ready to knock when she heard Christian and Trish talking. Eavesdropping was a bad habit of Stephanie's and she just couldn't resist the urge. She quietly placed her ear against the door and listened.

"You know, I think _they _should take us out to dinner," Christian said.

"I know, I mean, _we_ are the responsible parties for getting them together," Trish said.

Stephanie stood there with a puzzled look on her face wondering whom they were talking about. To her knowledge, they had never set up _any _of the couples backstage. She decided to keep listening, hoping that they would say whom they were talking about.

"Well, it _is_ Chris and Stephanie, it's kind of hard to even get them away from each other now," Christian said.

"I know but we _did_ get them together," Trish said. "That _should_ count for something."

Stephanie stood there with a shocked look on her face. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Did Chris know? Was he part of their scheme? She quickly walked away from the door and headed back towards the gorilla spot. She quickly glanced around and found Chris. She marched up to him and then stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" Chris said with a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe _you_ should tell me how Trish and Christian got _us_ together?" Stephanie said with an angry look on her face.

"Stephanie, I don't have a _clue_ what in the _hell_ you are talking about," Chris said. "Besides, how could they have done anything? We were matched thru the Internet dating service _remember_?"

"Come with me," Stephanie said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the girls' locker room. "You've _got_ to hear this."

Stephanie pulled Chris to the front of the door. She then motioned for him to listen at the door. They both quietly placed their ears against the door. She wasn't surprised that they were still talking about her and Chris.

"You know, maybe we _should_ tell them," Trish said with a worried tone in her face.

"What? Have you lost your _mind_?" Christian asked with an incredible look on his face. "We can't tell them about your cousin working at the Internet dating service. They just might get her fired and there is no telling what kind of punishment we would get for interfering in their personal lives."

Chris looked at Stephanie with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe that they did that. Anger quickly filled his eyes and he turned to Stephanie. "I'm going in, you with me?"

"You bet your ass I'm with you," Stephanie said with her trademark smirk.

Chris opened up the door and stood there while it hit the wall with a loud thud. Christian and Trish quickly looked up. They both looked scared and nervous as they jumped up from the bench they were sitting on while Chris and Stephanie looked ready to kill.

Chris walked in with Stephanie hot on his heels. He walked up to the scheming duo with disgust in his eyes. "What in the _hell_ is going on? Who in the _hell_ is your cousin and _where_ does she work?"

"Hey Chris, it's good to see you man," Christian said nervously trying to change the subject.

"Cut the crap, I want answers and I want them _now_," Chris said with anger flashing in his eyes. "You can give me the answers I want or I can call the Internet dating service. It's your call."

"No," Trish exclaimed with a worried look. "Don't do that. Look, we may have meddled a little but you've got to look at the end result."

"Tell me Trish," Stephanie said walking over and standing in front of her. "If you were in _our_ position, how would you feel?"

"Look, have a seat," Christian said trying to get Trish out of the line of fire. "I'll tell you everything."

Chris grabbed Stephanie by the hand and led her over to the bench on the opposite side. He sat down and put his arm protectively around Stephanie. They watched as Christian nervously paced the floor looking for the right words to say while Trish stood there with a scared look on her face.

Christian stopped pacing and stood in front of them. He took a deep breath trying to relive some anxiety. "Ok, we didn't _intentionally_ set out to do this, it just kind of happened."

"How did it 'just kind of happen'?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Look, both of you were miserable. All you two did was work all the time. You never did anything for fun. When I suggested the Internet dating service for you Chris, I was just thinking about you getting out and having some fun," Christian said with a miserable look on his face.

"I'm still waiting," Chris said angrily.

Trish walked up nervously and looked at Stephanie. She had never really had Stephanie mad at her before and it really bothered her that she had hurt her. Stephanie had been nothing but a great friend to her. Now all the scheming seemed to be a really bad choice on her and Christian's part.

"When I suggested that you sign up for it, I did _NOT_ know that Christian had had Chris sign up for the same service," Trish said with rubbing her hands nervously.

"Then explain how the 'we got them together' part happened," Stephanie said more hurt than angry. She expected something like this from complete strangers, not her friends.

"Ok, after a few months, Christian was telling me how Chris was meeting women, he just wasn't meeting the right ones," Trish said with a far away look on her face. "My cousin, Sandra, works there. I called her and gave her a suggestion."

"And what suggestion would that be?" Chris asked quietly.

"I told her that I thought you would be a perfect match for Stephanie," Trish said quietly. "I thought that you both were perfect for each other and I still do."

Chris stood up and offered his hand to Stephanie. She looked at him with a questioning look but he winked at her. She quickly grabbed his hand and stood up. He then turned to look at the two 'culprits' in question. "Excuse us for a minute."

Chris and Stephanie walked out of the locker room and into the hallway. Chris leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist. "Do you think we should forgive them? I mean, who knows what would have happened if Trish had not told her cousin to fix us up."

"I know but I'm still a little pissed," Stephanie said with a small smile. "I just don't think it was right for them to manipulate us like that."

"Well, they really didn't manipulate _that_ much," Chris said with a small smile. "They didn't know for sure that we would hit it off. They just got us to be at the same place at the same time. _We_ did the rest."

Stephanie smiled and kissed her boyfriend softly. "It's at times like these when I realize how much I love you."

Stephanie froze after she said that. She had never said those words to him before, at least not out loud. Chris had a shocked look on his face that quickly turned to a happy one. "You love me?"

"Yes," Stephanie whispered.

"You know, that's awesomely excellent cause _I love you_," Chris said with his love shining in his eyes for her to see.

Stephanie squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they held each other for a moment, they forgot about everything and everybody except for each other. Chris kissed her on the ear and watched as she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Well, do we torture them?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well, it _would_ serve them right if we did," Stephanie said with a small smile. "You know, I kind of just want to be alone with you right now."

"Well now, Princess, that is doable," Chris said with a smug look.

"Nah, we've got work to do," Stephanie said laughing at the way Chris's face fell after she said that. "Besides, we've got to talk to 'Frick and Frack' who are still in there waiting for us."

Chris slowly released his hold on Stephanie. She reached down and grabbed his hand before opening the door. As they walked in, they noticed that Trish and Christian both looked like they had lost their best friends. They jumped up immediately when they saw who walked in.

"We're _so_ sorry," Trish said with an agonized look on her face.

"It's ok," Stephanie said hugging Trish. "We don't like it but with the end result, we are not going to complain."

"However," Chris said interrupting the moment, "we want the both of you to promise to never _ever_ do that again."

"We promise," Christian said with a sigh of relief. "We'll never do that again."

"Good now, if you will excuse us, I'd like to spend some quality time with the woman that I'm in love with," Chris said looking at Stephanie. He held out his arm and she wrapped her arm around it letting him lead her out of the room.

"Did he say 'the woman that I'm in love with'?" Trish asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes," Christian said with a smug look, "and they have _us_ to thank for it."


End file.
